Forum:Reaper
i've been doing armory and craw runs looking for a reaper and yet to find one. was wondering if anybody would dupe or trade me one if they are lucky enough to have one. (i prefer it not be modded) Just wanted to get it out that the Reaper is extremely rare Koolguy8211 . Good luck finding one. 15:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's so rare in fact, that no one has one. It's the unicorn of BL. NOhara24 16:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Not true NOhara24. I found one off of Craw while playing the PC version of BL. I posted that information in the PC trade forum and I posted the willowtree code to the zerosubstance.net borderlands weapon database. I have not found one on xbox version, but you you want one I'm sure you know how to use willowtree. If you are on the PC I'll dupe one for you. Player8410 18:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) I have at least 4 of them saved up in my banks from the 360. I get one almost every time i do a set of runs on Craw (10-12 in a row) but i only keep the descent ones. They are rare but i find that an Unforgiven masher is more rare, as i have only ever found one.Veggienater 18:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) lrn 2 running joke, Player. NOhara24 20:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I can joke, and I understand Veggienater's comment to be pure BS, but you were telling the poor sod who asked for help they didn't exist. You're probably a very nice person and I see you posting on here all the time but confusing people who ask for help is not very nice.Player8410 20:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) My comment is not BS. It may take a few more runs now and then but i have found quite a few reapers but only 1 unforgiven masher.Veggienater 20:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC)Edit To- OP- add me and i will try to get you what i have. my GT is same as my signature. well i'v done least 100 craw runs in past couple days (splitscreen to increase drops) and have yet to see a reaper of any kind drop. honestly dont care much bout stats, only want it for the 300% melee dmg and life stealing melee hits. i have never once seen an unforgiven masher, but thats also going into more detail than simply askin for an unforgiven. im sure a double reaper would be lil bit rarer if you really wanted to go into detailed names and exact guns. Cashiousclay7 is my xbox live, please add me if you are willing to trade or duplicate a Reaper (once again stats dont matter to me) Okay Veggienator, I'm sorry. That kind of record is so far contrary to my own that I thought you must be joking. I find unforgivens all the time , mashers x7 a good part of the time and I've only ever found one reaper in something like 600 -800 craw runs. I didn't think the unforgivens were rare, but everything I read indicated that reapers were. Player8410 23:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It appears i have been luckier than most when it comes to reapers, but as for the unforgiven masher not so much. I do find regular unfogivens often but not the masher type.Veggienater 00:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry this is a stupid question but whats a reaper? i know its a weapon but what type. and im new to the wiki so apoligies if im not signing right. koolguy8211 Koolguy8211 01:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I found a really good one in the armoury, but I'm on PS3, so I can't help you, but you should know that the weapon is bugged. It does not do 300% melee, closer to 100%, and I've never experienced any vampiric effect. Sorry to bubble burst you. Klatchy 03:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) well soon after my last post i played some BL in my free time and did a few more craw runs of course (once again in splitscreen to help with drops). and ironically enough found my first ever Reaper after the 6th craw kill. now guess i'll have to see for myself about the glitch your talking about Klatchy but either way still pretty damn happy i finally found the gun i been looking for. Klatchy- I just got done playing around and testing my new Reaper on my hunter (figure he is best class to use it due to Lethal Strike). i noticed a dramatic increase in damage with it equiped compared to my normal melee attacks but cant exactly determine if its 300% or not so could be right about that. also noticed that every hit with the Reaper doesnt steal health. however, killing the enemy with a Reaper melee attack does grant the healing/life stealing. i was gaining an approximate 300-400 health per melee kill with the Reaper, although i still dont know how it calculates how much health you gain from each hit or kill.